Rohan (Faction)
|shield = |banner = |added in = 8 |imagecaption = The swift and bold riders of the Riddermark.}}Rohan is the realm of the Rohirrim, whose lifestyles revolve around the training and breeding of horses which they hold sacred. Because of this, the Rohan faction is comprised of the best horses and cavalry in all of Middle-Earth. As one of the greatest kingdoms of Men, the Rohirrim, or Eorlingas, have a long history, vibrant culture, and expansive territory that stretches from the foot of the Misty Mountains to the great Anduin River. Originally, this land was part of the kingdom of Gondor, but in the year of TA 2510, Gondor granted the kingdom independence, under the condition of the Oath of Eorl; that if Gondor were ever attacked, Rohan would be there to aid it. History It is said that in their beginning, the Northmen Rhovanion had dwelt all across Wilderland, and were a rustic folk, living in small homesteads, and wielding mainly light bows. The men eventually gained alliance with the Dwarves of Durin's Folk. From this they profited, gaining the skill of metalworking, while providing the Dwarves with horsed scouts. But after the fall of Eregion in the Second Age, they were reduced to a primitive folk of cave and wood. However, when Sauron was driven back, they were eventually able to recover, forming the many small princedoms found by the Kingdom of Gondor. By warring with the Easterlings, Gondor had brought a long peace to these people and favoured them. They proved themselves as loyal allies, but it was shown that not all the Northmen were loyal to Gondor, with some fighting alongside the Easterlings. Romendacil II defeated a large army of Easterlings and Northmen who attacked in TA 1248, and gained the alliance of Vidugavia, the powerful Prince of Rhovanion. The Northmen fought in the wars with the Wainriders, and were defeated. The population was enslaved and those who could escape, under Marhwini son of Marhari, fled to the Vale of Anduin. Thus appeared the Eotheod, who dwelt in the Vale of Anduin. Even after the defeat of the Wainriders, they never returned to their former homes in the plains. However, they served Gondor mightily, and fought in the Battle of the Morannon, the Battle of the Camp, and even at the Battle of Fornost where Angmar fell. Though the Eotheod increased, they were assailed by Easterlings through the forest, and were forced to move northward. In a small land between Greylin and Langwell they survived, slaying Scatha the Worm, and building the fortress of Framsburg. Now in the year 2501 TA they were led by Leod, of the line of Vidugavia. He was slain trying to tame the Mearh Felarof, who was subsequently tamed by his son Eorl. The Land of Calenardhon was originally a fief in the north of the Kingdom of Gondor. It was sparsely populated, with a remnant of a savage people, the Dunlendings, dwelling in the western vales by the borders of Enedwaith (though they were little more than squatters in the eyes of Gondor). Little happened in this sleepy, green land, until the coming of the Balchoth in 2510. Cirion, Steward of Gondor, was aware of them, and so sent eight riders to ask for the aid of Eorl. The fact that the Balchoth had been slaying the last remnant of Rhovanion was the only weight to his claim save friendship. Only one rider, Borondir, made it to Eorl, and Eorl answered the call. They trapped the Balchoth and an orc-host at the Field of Celebrant, and with the army of Gondor drove back the foe. In return for this deed, Cirion granted the realm of Calenardhon to the Eotheod. They called it the Mark and themselves the Eorlingas, but in Gondor they were called Rohan and the Rohirrim. Eorl himself was slain by another wave of Easterlings, but his line continued for many years. Gondor claimed that the Rohirrim were descended directly from the House of Hador, to the aid of Numenorean pride at giving up so much territory. The Rohirrim did not dispute this, as it aided their friendship with Gondor. However, problems with the Dunlendings persisted. They had been driven out by Eorl, but they returned in TA 2710, capturing Isengard and offering problems for Rohan. In TA 2754, Helm King of Rohan slew Freca, a Dunlending lord, at his council after the latter reviled him. The Dunlendings invaded, and during the Long Winter of 2758-9, they, with the aid of Easterlings and seaborne Haradrim, trapped the Rohirrim in mountain holds. Helm, in grief and rage, would go out of the Hornburg in the snow and slay men with his bare hands, earning the fear of Dunland and the name Hammerhand. The ravine Helm's Deep was named after him, though he died of the cold, legs unbent, upon Helm's Dike that spring. His nephew Frealaf recaptured Edoras and became king. At his crowning Saruman arrived, and took up abode in Isengard. Orcs came to Rohan after the War of the Dwarves and Orcs, fleeing from the wrath of the Khazad. They took up refuge in Ered Nimrais and slew King Walda. Folca his son destroyed every last Orc-hold, then hunted the great Boar of Everholt, which he slew but was slain by in return. By the time of Folcwine his son, the Rohirrim had recovered enough to aid Gondor. The elder sons of Folcwine, Folcred and Fastred, were slain in battle defeating the Haradrim at the river Poros. Their mound was a sign of terror to the Haradrim, and in payment Turin II sent Folcwine a rich weregild of gold. After Folcwine came Fengel. He was greedy and not remembered with praise. His son Thengel served in the army of Gondor, and wedded Morwen Steelsheen of Lossarnach. The Gondorian tongue was used in his house, and not all thought that good. About the time of Thengel's crowning, a man came out of the North and became a great marshal in the host of the King. His name is not remembered, but his valour and wisdom was not forgotten. The current king, Theoden, was crowned in TA 2980. He has a single son, Theodred, whose mother Elfhild died in childhood. However, he raised his nephew and niece, Eomer and Eowyn, as his own children, when their father was slain in battle against the Orcs and their mother died of grief. The Orcs began as well to spread a rumor that the Rohirrim pay tribute to the Dark Lord, and send horses to him as payment for safety. This is untrue and the Riders defend their horses against these thieves, but the Dark Lord's forces out of the Mountains and the Brown Lands have raided often the Wold and Eastemnet, stealing horses for their own cruel uses. The days are dark in Rohan, for they are pressed upon enemies by every side. Isengard has turned unfriendly, and the Wizard there it is said supports Mordor. The King slips deeper into despair and dotage, and, though Theodred and Eomer, Marshals of the West and East, are swift and valiant, the shadow lies over the Riddermark. But all is not gone in the last Kingdom in the Westlands. The Rohirrim are as they have been for generations, brave and swift but unlearned, singing many songs, and never flinching in their alliance to Gondor. The White Horse upon Green still flies, and the thunder of the hoofs of the cavalry of the Mark is still heard ringing upon the grass-grown fields of Rohan as their foes fly before them. Locations The Rohirrim dwell in Rohan, and Rohirric NPCs can spawn in the Wold, Rohan, and in the Rohan Woodlands. Alignment Invasions The Armies of the Rohirrim do not march abroad frequently, but when they do, they are a force to be reckoned with. They invade the Uruk Highlands most commonly, but can uncommonly be seen invading Dunland or marching through the Field of Celebrant. Units *Rohirrim - The civilians of Rohan. *Rohirrim Warriors - The proud defenders of Rohan. They wear Rohirric Armour and wield Rohirric Weapons. They commonly spawn mounted atop a Horse. *Rohirrim Bowmen - Archers of the Rohirrim. They are exactly like Warriors, but wield Rohirric Bows. *Rohirrim Marshal - The hiring units of Rohan. These men wear Rohirric Marshal Armour, and can be found inside Rohan Forts. *Rohan Shieldmaiden - Women who fight for Rohan. These powerful warriors are always female, and can only be hired through a special miniquest. *Rohan Meadhosts - Traders from whom you can buy mead, hence the name. They can be found in Rohan Mead Halls, and will buy and sell food related items. *Rohan Blacksmiths - The NPCs who provide arms and armour for the armies of Rohan. They can be found in their smithies (as well as in markets and fortress villages), and will sell weapons and armour. *Rohan Market Traders - People who sell their products in markets. These traders can be found in Market Stalls in Rohan Villages, and, depending on their careers, will sell you different items. *Rohan Farmhands - Hireable gardeners. They can be hired from Rohan Farmers, and will tend to your crops for you. *Rohan Barrow Wraiths - The awakened spirits of noble Rohirrim who have been granted Man's Gift. They wear Rohirric Marshal Armour, and will attack anyone who disturbs their barrows. Structures *Rohan Villages - Settlements of the Men of Rohan. These villages consist of many houses, usually a stable or two, and a few gardens. *Rohan Mead Halls - Buildings where the Rohirrim can relax and enjoy a drink or two. They can be found in the center of most Rohan Villages, and generate with a Meadhost and a few Shieldmaidens. *Rohan Fortress - Strongholds of the Rohirrim. They generate in the center of every Fortress Village, and usually house a blacksmith, a marshal, and a pile of Rohirrim Warriors. *Rohan Barrows - The tombs of deceased marshals and kings. They generate randomly across the landscape, and usually have a little loot, as well as the beautiful Simbelmynë, but trespassers must be wary of the wraiths that lurk inside. *Rohan Watchtower - Small structures from which a few Rohirrim keep watch. They usually have a barrel of drink with them, as well, so they are good places to rest. Faction-specific Items *Rohirric Crafting Table - Rohan's crafting table. They are used to craft all Rohirric items. *Rohirric Equipment - An equipment set used by the Rohirrim. Items from this set are crafted with iron, and have average Mannish stats. *Rohirric Lances - Lances used by the Warriors of Rohan. They deal damage. *Rohirric Bow - The standard bow used by Rohirrim Bowmen. It is not very powerful, compared to other bows, but has a much faster than average draw speed. *Rohirric Armour - Rohan's basic armour set. Pieces of Rohirric Armour are crafted with iron and leather, and have a total protection value of . *Rohirric Marshal Armour - The armour set used by Rohirrim Marshals. This set is crafted with regular Rohirric Armour, leather, and gold nuggets, and is worn by Rohirrim Marshals and Rohan Barrow Wraiths. It provides protection. *Rohirric Banner - The Banner of the Mark. *Rohirric Horse Armour - Armour for the steeds of the Rohirrim. Considering the fact that Rohan is most known for its cavalry, this makes a lot of sense. *Rohan Rock - A reddish stone that can be found commonly in Rohan. *Rohan Brick - Bricks made from Rohan Rock. Many Rohirric structures are made of this material. *Simbelmynë - A small, beautiful flower, said to grow on the graves of kings. *Rohirric Wood Beams - Made of any wood on a Rohirric Crafting Table. There is also a gold variant, made by crafting a beam with gold nuggets. Category:Factions Category:Rohan Category:Men